Operation: JOKE
by Numbuh Hundred Ninety-Two
Summary: A Kids Next Door adaptation of a Filipino joke.


Now Loading KND Operation: JOKE

Joke

Originally

Korny

Entertainment

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192.

Summary: A Kids Next Door adaptation of a Filipino joke..

Notes from the Author: Ha-ha! I'm back! But, sadly my time restraints are forcing me to make this story short. I ran out of ideas for Operation: RANDOM so I'm writing this in place. Anyway, here! Enjoy!

PS I know only the basic, though sometimes wayward, Tagalog (also known as 'Filipino'). Also, I think the people of this region speak their dialect more than Filipino. So please, bear with me.

PPS So much as the PNP (Philippine National Police) and the AFP (Armed Forces of the Philippines) know, the Abu Sayyaf are only in the southernmost main island of Mindanao.

Run for Your Lives

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Numbuh 5 cried out as they ran through the jungle trying to evade to evade enemy fire, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

As the dashed from place to place, members of the Abu Sayyaf, a group of Philippine rebels affiliated with al Qaeda, jumped out of some bushes shooting their AK-47's at the intruders.

"Numbuh 1," the Australian operative known as Numbuh 4 called out, "I told you the navigational system was broken!"

"Numbuh 4," the British leader shouted back as they continued to run, "Just shut up and keep running!"

They jumped over a large log, the 2 male operatives noticed that Numbuh 5, who was ahead of them, was gone.

"Numbuh 1," the Australian called out behind him, "Numbuh 5 is gone! Where is—"

As he spoke a pair of hands suddenly reached out of one of the nearby bushes, took hold of them, and pulled them into the shrub. In just seconds, the terrorists ran past the short plant oblivious of their targets' position. They were saved.

"Phew," Numbuh 1 breathed a sigh of relief at their rescuer, who turned out to be none other than Numbuh 5, "Thanks, Numbuh 5. We needed that."

"Yeah. Thanks, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 4 smiled at his friend.

"You're welcome," the Second in Command said before suddenly another wave of terrorist troops come into view stabbing the bushes all over the forest.

"Oh, crud," Numbuh 4 muttered as he saw this as well.

"Quickly," Numbuh 1 whispered to them pointing to 3 nearby trees, "At the count of 3, we all run and climb up those trees. When they're out of sight, we run to the rendezvous point where Numbuhs 2 and 3 are waiting for us. Understood?"

"Right," they all confirmed.

"Good," the leader said counting silently, "1, …2, …3! GO!"

In a split second, the terrorists only saw some blurs speed by.

"_Ha?_ (Filipino way of saying, 'Huh?')," one of the rebels quickly turned to see some trees moving and shouted to his comrades, "_May mga punong gumalaw!_ ('Some trees moved!')"

"_Di, i-check mo!_ ('Then, check it!)" came a response from the appointed headman of that group who started nearing him.

"_Sige_ ('Sure')," renegade said shaking the one of the trees with Numbuh 1 on it.

SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE!

Instantly having an idea, the British leader started shouting and imitating the cries of a monkey, "Hooooooo, hoooooooo, haaaaaaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"_Unggoy lang, po, ser,_ ('Only a monkey, sir')," he reported turning his head at the dominant one of their group.

"_I-check mo ang mga ibang puno diyan_, ('Check the other trees there,') the appointed leader ordered the others.

Immediately, the one of the others started shaking the tree with Numbuh 5 on it.

SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE!

"Meow, meow, meow!" she shouted holding on to the tree tightly.

"_Pusa lang, po, bossing,_ ('Only a cat, sir')," one of them reported.

The next one went to Numbuh 4's tree and started shaking it.

SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE!

"Oh, crud," the Australian thought to himself not knowing what to do, "What do I do?"

"Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 hissed silently enough to be heard only by his fellow operative, "An animal! Do an animal!"

"I know now," the operative smiled and prepared to shout, "MOO! MOOOOO! MOOO!"

End Transmission

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: JOKE! So what do you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Random, isn't it?


End file.
